


Omen

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: “Crowley, I’ve been thinking,” Aziraphale said. “And I’ve decided I want a cat.” Crowley looked up from his phone to look at the angel.“A cat?” He said, not fully certain that he’d heard the angel properly. Aziraphale nodded.“Yes, indeed, a cat,” Aziraphale said. “They’re just . . . well . . .” Aziraphale smiled. “They’re so cute.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello and welcome to day nine of my Countdown to Christmas! I’ve been thinking about this sort of thing for a while now, though I’m not really sure where the original idea came from. Probably Tumblr. God, I spend too much of my time on that app. But it doesn’t really matter, I don’t think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!!

“Crowley, I’ve been thinking,” Aziraphale said. “And I’ve decided I want a cat.” Crowley looked up from his phone to look at the angel.

“A cat?” He said, not fully certain that he’d heard the angel properly. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Yes, indeed, a cat,” Aziraphale said. “They’re just . . . well . . .” Aziraphale smiled. “They’re so cute.” 

“And high maintenance.” 

“So are snakes,” Aziraphale pointed out. “But I still keep you around.” Crowley rolled his eyes. Of course, the angel didn’t mean that. Crowley was mostly independent. As snakes typically were. He didn’t need anyone. He let go of the angel’s hand and moved himself to the floor just to prove his point. “Dear, you don’t have to do that.” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale sighed. “It would be nice though. Little companion. We’ve literally raised a  _ child _ together. A cat can’t be that hard.” 

“And that worked out  _ so  _ well for us, didn’t it?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Warlock turned out to be a fine young man.” 

“Yeah,  _ after  _ we left.” 

“You just don’t want to have to share my attention,” Aziraphale teased. “Don’t worry, I would still love you.” 

The answer was still no. Crowley didn’t think it would be good to have a nonsupernatural being living in their home. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t as if the cat could very well run off and tell anyone about them not being human. And it wasn’t as if the cat would even care. Cats really don’t seem to care about anything. As long as you fed them when they were hungry and petted them when they demanded your attention, they would be fine. 

Still, Aziraphale didn’t give up. He did lots of research trying to figure out what made cats tick and what would help him to give the cat the best life he could. He went a little bit deeper into his research than a human typically would. He learned about the full biology of the cats as well, as if he were studying to be a cat veterinarian. 

The angel brought the idea to the table four more times. Each time, the demon still said no. Aziraphale really couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t as if the cat was going to get in the way of anything. They weren’t  _ doing  _ anything. Neither of them had gotten an assignment since Armageddon happened nearly five years ago. Or rather, since Armageddon was  _ supposed  _ to happen. A new animal in the house would give them both something to do with their time. Something a little more productive than what their current endeavors had them doing. Something that neither of them had ever really experienced before.

Because he wasn’t going to get the demon to agree, he decided to take it into his own hands. He headed to a shelter to find them a cat. There were all sorts of cats there. He had no idea how he was going to pick just one. That is until he found a small black kitten. The kitten stopped running in circles when it saw the angel and began purring. Aziraphale asked the volunteer to get it out, and she complied. The kitten immediately warmed up to Aziraphale. It began rubbing against his leg. Aziraphale petted it and felt himself fall in love. He knew Crowley would soon follow. A black kitten would surely fit whatever aesthetic that the demon was going for. So the angel did the only logical thing he could think of. He took the kitten home. 

He’d already spent the last few weeks gathering supplies for having a cat. Keeping it all hidden from Crowley, of course. Crowley didn’t seem to want a cat for some reason. A reason that Aziraphale still did not know. However, Crowley couldn’t say no when the kitten was already settled into his new home. Aziraphale was in the living room playing with the kitten when Crowley came home. 

***

“You didn’t,” Crowley said, walking into the room and sitting on the floor with the angel. Aziraphale smiled. 

“I did! Look at how cute he is!” Aziraphale wiggled his fingers above the kitten’s head and laughed when he sunk his claws into the angel’s fingers. “Feisty little buggar.” Crowley sighed, having accepted that he lost this battle. 

“What’s his name?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I was waiting until you got home. So we could name him together. He is, after all,  _ our  _ cat.” 

“What were you thinking for the name?” Crowley asked. He didn’t particularly care about the cat’s name. Why would he? No matter how many times that Aziraphale claimed that the cat belonged to both of them, he would never claim the cat. 

“Omen,” Aziraphale replied. “You know, because of the old human superstition of black cats.” 

“Sounds good to me. Omen it is then.” Aziraphale beamed. 

“See! I knew you would come round to the idea.” Crowley shook his head.    
  


“Don’t you go off thinking that this was a good idea. I still don’t want a cat.” 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Aziraphale caught Omen sleeping peacefully in Crowley’s lap. The demon would never admit it, but Aziraphale knew that the demon had gone soft for Omen. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Omen. Not ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
